The Wicked Father
by QweenGwen
Summary: What if William Reid killed Reilly Jenkins? William Reid couldn't control his urges, killed the young neighbor boy and soon after began abusing his own child. Established Morgan/Reid. SLASH and mentions of child abuse. DON'T LIKE DON'T REID. RATED M just to be safe
1. Reoccurring Nightmares

**So quick background, this begins during "Instincts" and moves on into "Memoriam"**

**Reid and Morgan are in an established relationship, and the team knows.**

**Warning: mentions of child abuse **

**Any and all recognizable stuff is not mine, sadly I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Get him off me! Morgan get him off, get him off me Morgan! Morgan get him off me! Get him off me! Get him off me! Get him off - Morgan get him off me! "

"Reid, Reid! Wake up! It's Morgan." A confused and clearly freaked out Reid was about to apologize but was interrupted by an angry voice at the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Reid stopped listening as Morgan calmed the couple down, only muttering his apologies before the couple went back to bed. Morgan took a seat on the coffee table across from Reid who sank back into the couch. This case was getting to him, he kept thinking about Reilly Jenkins, the dead by from his childhood.

"Spencer, what the hell is scaring you?" Morgan demanded. He knew Reid wouldn't talk about the nightmare but he had to try.

"This boy is going to die, and there is nothing I can do to stop it," his voice almost broke with emotion. Morgan placed a hand on his knee, a comforting and loving gesture. He wasn't outright lying to his boyfriend; he was afraid they would be too late to save the boy, but there was something more. He just couldn't get his brain to figure it all out yet; he needed more information.

Morgan didn't like seeing the man he loved looking so scared, lost and confused. Something from his past was certainly bothering him, and his nightmares were getting worse. Morgan shifted from his spot on the coffee table to sit next to Reid. He took the younger man into his arms and soothed him back to sleep. Once Reid had drifted back to sleep, Morgan laid him gingerly back down onto the couch and stroked his hair, and gave him a kiss on the forehead before returning to the other room.

Whispering as he walked out, "Good night, pretty boy. I love you."

* * *

The case was solved, and the team was all heading back to Quantico, minus their resident boy genius. Well it turned out that Rossi and Morgan had stayed behind as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reid asked a little taken aback that the two had chosen to stay.

Morgan didn't even look up, just responded with, "Hey. What's it look like we're doing? "

"Uh, breaking into my room and watching Days of Our Lives." Reid retorted.

"The Young and the Restless," Rossi corrected with a smile.

Morgan walked over gave Reid a quick hug and kiss. Motioning to the Jenkins' case file, "I know what this has been doing to you." "Let us help," Rossi cut in, "Maybe together we can find out who killed him." Spencer looked down, shrugged off the arm Morgan still had around his shoulders and explained he thought he already knows the killer. "Okay babe, so tell us about the suspect" Morgan asked, a little hurt about Reid shrugging off his arm. He knew Reid was having trouble with this, but it still hurt.

"Truth is I don't know anything about him. He's my father" Reid breathes out. Morgan sighs and sweeps Reid back into his arms, and to his delight, Reid hugged the darker man tightly.

After the shock of what Reid had said had passed, the three sat down to talk. Morgan sat next to Reid on one of the beds with his hand resting just above Reid's knee and Rossi sat in a chair across from them.

Rossi looked to the kid, "I'll ask you again: Are you sure you want to go down this road?" Reid nodded, and Morgan squeezed his leg, and in that gesture Reid felt all the love Morgan felt towards him. It warmed his heart.

* * *

The next morning the three headed off to the police station. Looking back through all the evidence, Rossi points out that there was hair found under the duct tape that covered Reilly's mouth. Reid had an idea.

"Run the hairs DNA with mine." Spencer blurted out.

"What, why?" Morgan asked, and then it dawned on him, "You and your father share DNA! Spencer, babe, you're brilliant." Morgan kisses his forehead, and Reid just smiles.

"Well, while that's being done, why don't we head over to pay a visit to Mr. Jenkins?" Rossi suggested. They left the station to see Mr. Jenkins. He was clearly angry that they thought William Reid was the killer. After introducing himself as William's son, Mr. Jenkins informs the agents of William's whereabouts.

"He was 10 minutes away and never let me know" Reid huffs out, visibly upset at the information. The trio head off to find Reid's father.

* * *

**A/N So there is the start, I think this might be around 5 chapters but it could go longer depending on what my mind think of next, and I do want to do a sequel. Oh and be nice this is my first story, ever. Please Reid and Review.**


	2. Hypnotic Truth

**Thanks so much to the reviews. Is it sad that I'm just happy someone read my work. Well thanks, I think I'm going to try to upload a chapter every couple of days. This story has just been on my mind. As always I own nothing but my sick new iPhone. :)**

* * *

Morgan, Rossi and Reid waited patiently inside the law offices of William Reid for the lawyer to finish up his meeting.

Placing a hand on Reid's arm, "You, ok?"

"Ya, no, uh- I-I'm going to go to the bathroom" Reid squeaks out before rushing away.

Morgan watches his love go, he was worried about him. He had never seen Reid like this before. He couldn't remember the last time Reid ate a full meal, or slept more than 2 hours at a time. And now they were about to meet a man who abandoned his family, and hadn't reached out to his son in nearly 20 years. Morgan had grown to hate him, without ever meeting the man.

Confronting his father wasn't as hard as Reid thought it would be. William Reid became defensive and refused them access to his files. With a quick call to Garcia, everything on is father's network was known to them.

"So you want me to hack into your father's network? Reid, are you sure about that?"

Reid responded with a hint of irritation, "I really wish people would stop asking me that."

The only problem was there was nothing incriminating; he was clean, and this frustrated Reid to no end.

Garcia told them of the lack of anything incriminating, "Oh and my boy wonder, there was no match with the DNA."

This had Reid shocked; he was brought out of his awe by Morgan. "So your dad didn't do it."

Reid just shook his head, "I'm not sure what happened or how my dad's involved, Derek, but my dad's involved!" Morgan just nodded his head, and they continued listening to Garcia's findings.

The only thing Garcia had found was that William Reid was keeping tabs on him. Reid was not happy about this.

Rossi noticed, "He's keeping tabs on you. That's saying something."

"Yeah, he Googled me. That makes up for everything." Reid snorted before rushing away. He didn't know exactly why but the fact that his father was still watching him made the hair on his neck stick up and brought a sinking feeling to his stomach.

Soon they left the law office, and arrived back at the hotel.

"Spencer, let's go up and get some sleep" Morgan pleaded, but Reid shook his head.

"No, I need to do something, I'll be in the casino, you go sleep, ok?" Reid kissed his boyfriend and walked off. Morgan watched him go and sit at a poker machine before heading up to their room.

Reid played a couple of games before being approached by a lovely young woman, who seemed to be a prostitute. His conversation with the girl sparked an idea and he rushed off to find Rossi and Morgan.

* * *

Hypnosis: that was Reid's big plan. So Morgan and Rossi sat as they watched a Dr. Mohikian count Reid back into sleep, taking him into his memories.

"I want you to hold my wrist in your left hand, and if you should feel any fear, I want you to squeeze," the doctor told him. Reid agreed and the doctor continued, "Go back to the night you were just telling me about. You are at home, in your room. You can't sleep because your parents are arguing."

"He's coming in"

"Who?"

"Dad" Reid squeezes her wrist tightly.

"What about him Spencer? What is he doing?"

"I, I don't wanna be here" Reid is scared, squeezing her wrist harder. He starts to whimper and shake.

"What is it Spencer? What are you seeing?" the doctor asks, worried at how tight he is gripping her.

"That's enough" Morgan yells.

"Damn it, wake him up" Rossi adds.

"I need you to leave this location. I'm going to count backwards from 5: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and wake!" Spencer shoots up, scared and fighting. Morgan is on him in an instant, trying to calm him.

"Spencer, Spencer, its ok, its ok shhh, its ok, what happened? What did you see?"

* * *

They were back at the hotel, Reid didn't want to talk. He couldn't process what he saw, was it even real. Rossi and Morgan could only guess what had happened, and they didn't like what they kept coming back to.

"He was in my room" Reid began a little shaky, "I was pretending to be asleep. He knew I was awake. 'Daddy loves you, you know that?' he said, and then his hand was on my shoulder. He- uh- he" Reid stopped.

"It's ok, we understand. You don't have to tell us" Morgan said wrapping an arm around the kid's slender frame.

"No, you need to know." Spencer whimpered.

Rossi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Reid did you father molest you?" Rossi's bluntness shocked Morgan, but he knew it was the right question. Reid tried to answer but could only nod, before sobbing into the crook of Morgan's neck.

"Son of a bitch" Morgan muttered, his eyes dark with hate. He shared a glance at Rossi; the two both wanted William Reid to suffer.

* * *

Reid didn't remember falling asleep; he woke with a start, feeling a heavy log across his stomach. He was frightened at first but calmed when he smelled Morgan's familiar scent and snuggled close to his lover. Morgan shift slightly and tightened his grip on the younger man.

"I am so sorry for what your father did, and I am so proud of how strong you have been" Moran said as he kissed the top of Reid's head gently.

"Thanks Derek" Spencer whispered, placing kisses on Morgan's neck.

"I love you Spencer," Morgan turned to face Reid, "and I will always be here for you. So when you're ready to talk."

"Can we just lie here like this?" Spencer asked. It broke his heart to see Reid this way. Morgan nodded and they continued to lay snuggled in each other's arms. Morgan couldn't sleep though.

'How could anyone want to hurt his Spencer' Morgan thought, 'He's so innocent, so smart, amazing with the kindest heart.' Reid's breathing finally evened out and Morgan knew he was asleep. Morgan kissed his lovers head, praying he would have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Reid went to confront his mother about his past. His questions incited an episode, before she was sedated she looked to her son and said, "It was you, it was you."

Reid was walking towards the police station with Morgan. "Derek, what did she mean? 'It was you'?"

Morgan shook his head, grabbed Reid's arms and said, "She's not stable, Spencer. You can't put stock into what she says. I don't need to tell you that."

"And I don't need to tell you that this is textbook. Father reroutes compulsion to molest away from his own son to a surrogate."

"Spencer, the woman thought Reilly-" Morgan started but Reid cut him off.

"Reilly was killed because of me. My fathercouldn't control himself, killed the boy and soon after began, he began…" Reid stopped. His eyes full of tears. Morgan brought the kid into a hug and ushered them off the sidewalk into a side alley. The two just stood, enjoying the embrace, until Reid calmed.

"I'm sorry. I just know he is involved somehow" Reid began.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, baby boy" Morgan reassured him, "and I will follow your lead on this ok. I would follow you anywhere." Morgan gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. Reid smiled in response and led them back to the police station.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rossi and Morgan convinced the locals to bring in William Reid for questioning. William was placed in an interrogation room; just outside Morgan and Reid were talking.

"Are you sure you want to go in there, Rossi and I can handle it?" Reid just shook his head and walked into the room. Morgan sighed and followed.

""I didn't do this, Spencer," William says, "You're angry that I left. And you have right to be."

"You're damn right I am angry. You not only left, you-you. God! You know what you did to me!" Reid spat.

"Spencer, I loved you, love you. I never wanted to hurt you." William said trying to reach out to his son.

Morgan stepped in, blocking Williams's attempt, "You loved him. How dare you say that? No, you don't even deserve the privilege of seeing Spencer." Morgan was fuming; thoughts of Carl filled his head. All he wanted to do was beat William, make his suffer.

A hand was on his shoulder, "Derek, I need you to wait outside ok? I need to do this." Reid spoke trying to keep his voice even. Morgan wanted to protest but he stood and left respecting Reid's wishes.

"I just want to know why?" Reid asked.

William just sat in silence not any other questions. Reid left the room, and almost collapsed from emotion the second the door shut behind him. Morgan supported him as they walked to sit somewhere.

After sometime, Morgan stood and went over to Rossi. "What are you thinking?"

"Can you call Garcia and have her run the hair again, I'll get a warrant for William's DNA."

"We already checked with Spencer's, but ya ill call her. Whatever you're thinking, don't tell Spencer." Morgan didn't know exactly where Rossi was going with this, but he knew Reid didn't need to know. Rossi nodded and walked away to get his warrent.

* * *

**A/N Oooo what is Rossi thinking? What will happen next? I already have the next chapter written just need to edit some things so look for it soon. And don't forget to Reid and Review. Gosh I love my dorkiness.**


	3. DNA and Dreams

**Thank you all your reviews. So this story has been haunting me, I can't seem to get away from it. Well here is the next installment. Just a warning, my first attempt at slash. Not graphic at all, but I promise I'll get there soon. Just finished watching the newest CM and damn do I wish I owned them, but sadly I do not. Enjoy, Reid and Review.**

* * *

"Go for PG, but we can step it up to NC-17 if you're willing." Morgan smiled at his baby girl.

"Oh you know I am baby girl" Morgan explained to Garcia what Rossi was up to.

"Are you sure my Junior G-man is ok?" Garcia was worried about Reid; she still didn't know the entire story of what had happened. She continued, "He isn't mad at me for telling him about his father is he? I mean I thought he would be happy but-"

"Baby girl calm down. Spencer could never be mad at you. He is just stressed out, that's all. We know his dad is involved in this, we just aren't sure how." Morgan sighed, "He just needs time to sort it all out."

"Oh my Chocolate Thunder, I guess the new question is if you're ok?"

"Honestly, I feel like I can't help him. I want to but nothing I try seems to do anything." Morgan ran a hand over his head. "I just don't know what I can do."

"Oh Derek, you just have to be there, just love him."

"I do, and I always will."

"Awww, you two are just way too adorable to even exist." Garcia squealed, "Go to your lover boy, I'll call back when I know something."

"Thanks, baby girl" Moran smiled and put his phone away. He always got joy out of his conversations with Garcia; it was like her special gift to the world. She is a ray of sunshine in their dark world.

* * *

Later that night, Morgan lay awake in bed, waiting for Spencer to join him. "Spence, babe you almost done in there?" Morgan called out to the bathroom.

"Ya, couple minutes" Reid called back. He was just standing in front of the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and tired, with dark circles under them, almost as if he had two black eyes. He had seen better days, that was for sure. Reid splashed some water on his face, dried off and went to join Morgan.

Reid slipped on some pajama bottoms, leaving his shirt off, climbed into bed and snuggled up to his boyfriend. "I love you Derek, thanks for all of this."

"Baby, you know I'd do anything for you." Morgan kissed his lover and continued, "I love you too."

Spencer then proceeded to roll over on top of Morgan, and began kissing him softly. Morgan deepened the kiss, letting out his pent-up passion. Ever since this case they hadn't been intimate, he understood why, but he was Derek Morgan after all.

"Mmmh" Spencer moaned into the kiss. Morgan broke the kiss to flip his lover over, and began an assault on Reid's neck. Reid groaned and whimpered, "Ya, ah Derek, I-I"

"What" kiss "Baby" kiss "do" kiss "you" kiss "want?" Morgan asked, punctuating each word with a kiss down Reid's chest.

"You" Reid breathed. Morgan smiled; he loved the younger man so much.

"You got me, pretty boy." Morgan whispered, "Now let's get you out of these pants."

* * *

Two hours later, Reid was asleep wrapped up in Morgan's arms. Morgan was drifting off to sleep as well when he heard the all too familiar whimpering coming from Reid.

"No, get off. Please" Reid was mumbling.

Propping himself up and over Reid, Morgan tried to wake him up, "Spencer, baby. Wake up for me please. Come on Spencer wake up." Morgan shook his boyfriend.

"Morgan, Get. Him. Off!" Reid screamed before shooting up, and trying to fight off Morgan.

"Whoa, baby. It's me. It's Derek." Morgan said trying to calm Reid.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was a nightmare" Reid started, "just a dream, ya just a dream" Reid said that almost more to himself than to Morgan.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded, "He, my dad that is, was arguing with mom…

_'I'm not going to discuss it with you any more' his father yelled. Soon he was at Spencer's door. He entered and sat down in the bed. 'Spencer, I love you' he said as he lay down alongside the boy. William hugged him, drawing the boy close to his body, spooning him._

_Spencer just laid there, still pretending to be asleep. It was his only escape, just to play dead and pray his father left him alone._

_Chuckling his father whispered, 'Spencer, I know you aren't asleep. Come on let me see your eyes.' Spencer wanted to cry, but did as he was told. Smiling at his son's puppy dog eyes, William began to show his son just how much he loved him._

"He had just taken my shirt off, and was moving to my bottoms when," Reid breathed, "When you woke me." Reid was crying by now, and Morgan already had him in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry baby, it's okay. Just breathe for me nice and slow." Morgan coached Reid, stroking his hair. "I'm glad you told me. You feel a little bit better now?"

"Surprisingly, ya I do. Thanks Derek."

"No problem, I will always be here." Spencer broke from their hug and looked up at Morgan. He had never known love could be like this, so warm and comforting.

"Do you want to talk about anything else?" Morgan began, "I know it's hard, but you can't keep everything bottled up, I should know."

"Oh, Derek, I am such a jerk, you shouldn't have to listen to me. I'm sorry, I bet this has been hard for you too, and I am just sitting here crying like-" Reid started rambling keeping his head down, but Morgan shushed him.

"Don't you ever think that anything would be too hard for me to be there for you." Morgan said as he gently tilted Reid's chin to look him in the eyes. "I love you so much, and no matter what I will always love you."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Reid admitted.

Morgan kissed him fiercely, breaking for air he whispered in his lover's ear "You did nothing but be you, pretty boy." Reid just snuggled up closer to Morgan and fell asleep listening to the familiar beat of the older man's heart. Morgan watched his boyfriend sleep, wanting nothing more than to ring William Reid's neck.

* * *

The next morning, Morgan and Reid met up with Rossi in his room. Reid and Rossi were talking quietly, while Morgan talked to Garcia.

"You did…..You're one hundred percent certain…..Ok thank you." Morgan hung up and turned back to Reid and Rossi.

"We are gunna have to get an arrest warrant."

"The DNA got a match" Rossi asked, while Reid looked a little confused.

"It was William Reid."

* * *

**What it is William Reid, but then why did Spencer's DNA not match? We will have to see next time. I have an idea for my next chapter but not necessarily after so it might be the last before I start the sequel. Thanks again.**


	4. Identity

**A/N So here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, it's nice to know people like what I'm doing. Reid on.**

* * *

_"The DNA got a match" Rossi asked, while Reid looked a little confused._

_"It was William Reid."_

* * *

Reid was in shock. His brain understood what Morgan had said, processed the information and had concluded that William Reid was not his biological father, yet he couldn't accept this.

"Reid?" Rossi said standing to come over to the young doctor. "I know not everything makes sense right now-"

"No it makes perfect sense" Reid snapped, "I was molested by a man who wasn't my father. I could have had a normal father, but no somehow I ended up with a deadbeat pedophile father who after making my life hell for six years left me with a schizophrenic mother!" Reid was breathless now. Slowly he sank back down into his chair; he didn't even realize he was standing.

"Oh, baby boy" Morgan rushed to his side, enveloping Reid into a tight hug.

Spencer cried into his neck, mumbling, "I could have….He was supposed to…..why….why me?"

"Shhh, honey. It's ok, it's all going to be ok" Morgan attempted to calm Reid, rubbing his back and clutching his head tightly. "It's all over now. I'm here. Shhh baby boy, I'm here."

Rossi quietly stepped out of the room. 'How can life be so cruel to that kid?' Rossi thought, 'Damn like the kid hasn't been through enough already.' He punched the wall, 'jeez now who am I, Morgan?' Rossi thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, kid" he mumbled, as he sank into a chair.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi went with Vegas PD to arrest William, while Reid was back at the station waiting with his mother. He wanted answers.

"Spencer, honey what is this all about?"

"I just need to ask you some questions."

"Don't lie to your mother, Spencer" she scolded, "We know. Now I know there is more than just questions going on here."

Before Reid could answer his mother, William was dragged through the station followed by two Vegas police officers, Morgan and Rossi. Morgan made a beeline to the mother and son sitting at an empty desk, while Rossi hung back pretending to finish paperwork and such.

"William" Mrs. Reid gasped. Turning to her son, "Why is he here? What has he done?"

"Mom, there are some things that I need to tell you, and there are some things that you need to tell me" Reid began. His mother nodded her agreement. Morgan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Feeling the contact, he continued, "During our investigation into the murder of Reilly Jenkins, we found that murderer was dad. We also found that dad, well h-he…"

"He wasn't your biological father." Mrs. Reid finished her son's sentence. "Yes, that's right." She said assuring herself of the truth. "Oh Spencer honey, I am so sorry…so sorry….so sorry." His mother continued beginning to ramble as she began to remember his horrific childhood, and what his father had done.

"Mom, mom, its ok. I'm ok now." Reid gripped his mother's hand tightly.

"No, I knew it was you. I knew it was you. He was hurting you. I thought it was a dream, a horrible hallucination, he said I was crazy, I am crazy. I am crazy. Oh baby I am so sorry."

"Mom, no. Its ok, I'm ok. You are not crazy, I love you. I love you." Reid desperately tried to console his mother. "It's his fault. Not yours or mine. His. He was wrong." Reid said fiercely with tears flowing freely from his eyes. His mother reached to him and wrapped him in her arms. They sat in the warmth of the embrace for some time.

Morgan watched the scene unfold in front of him. He felt his heart break for Reid's mother. His own mother still felt the guilt over what had happened to him. She didn't say it but Morgan knew. Mrs. Reid had lived with the truth for more than 20 years. Morgan felt the tears behind his eyes grow; he needed to leave, but he couldn't leave Reid alone. Never again will he leave his side.

* * *

Just a few hours later, the trio was on a plane back to Virginia. "It's nice Rossi upgraded out tickets to first class." Reid commented.

"Ya but still it's nothing compared to the jet" Morgan asked.

"Only you would find first class lacking." Reid laughed resting his head on Morgan's shoulder. He was just happy to be going home, it had been a rough past couple of days.

"So we heading straight to the hospital?"

"Ya, I can't believe JJ had her baby." Reid admitted, "I mean only 12% of births occur before the established due date, in addition first time mothers tend to deliver late. However it all depends on a number of variables from-" He stopped and looked up at Morgan who was just smiling at him, "What?"

Morgan just laughed, leaned in and gave Reid a small kiss, "I'm just happy to hear you talking like that." Reid blushed and Morgan leaned in kissing him, longer and with more passion. Morgan broke the kiss and whispered in his lover's ear, "Damn you don't even know how sexy your ramblings are. Do you?" Reid responded by grabbing Morgan's head, kissing him hard. The two broke their kiss, remembering they were in public. They resorted to having Morgan's arm wrapped around Reid, with Reid's head lying on Morgan's chest.

* * *

"Is there room for one more in here?" Reid calls into JJ's hospital room.

"Spence, hi." JJ said, cradling her new baby in her arms.

Hotch squeezes Reid's shoulder, "Welcome back."

"Thanks." He answers Hotch, then looking at the new baby, "Wow." He extends his hand to Will, "Congratulations."

Will takes his hand and shakes it with earnest, "Thank you."

"How is it that I just went through 15 hours of labor and you look worse than I do? JJ points out and laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous. You look beautiful." Reid assures her.

"Well I could sure use some coffee. Anyone else?" Will pips in, sensing JJ and Reid needed some time alone. The rest of the room heads out, leaving just JJ and Reid.

* * *

Will, Hotch, Prentiss and Garcia had filed out of the room and began heading to the cafeteria. Garcia noticed her Chocolate God and rushed over to him.

"Hey hot stuff, what happened out there?"

Morgan sighed, bringing her into tight hug. "Baby girl, I'll tell you all about it after I get some coffee."

"Ok, come on we were just heading to get some." Noticing Morgan looking for Reid, "Don't worry Boy Genius is with JJ and the baby." Morgan nodded and followed her to the rest of his team and Will.

Once they were all sitting in the cafeteria with coffee, Morgan began to tell them what had happened in Vegas.

"Oh my poor baby!" Garcia cried, tears already flowing down her cheeks. Prentiss put her arm around Garcia, rubbing her hand up and down Garcia's arm. Prentiss, who usually maintained her stoic demeanor, shocked Morgan when she shed a few tears. Hotch and Will both had their jaws clenched, visibly angry at William Reid. Morgan shared their sentiment.

"How is he handling it?" Hotch asked referring to Reid.

"Like expected" Morgan began, "he is still in shock I think, I mean he suppressed the memories of what that man did to him for nearly 20 years, and then to have them all swarm at him." Morgan stopped; he took a breath before continuing. "The worst part is he still is thinking about others before himself. He wanted to take down William Reid not for himself but for Reilly. He thought about how to protect his mom from all this, he even thought about me before himself." Morgan had to stop again. He looked at Hotch who gave him a nod to continue, so Morgan did, "He thought because of Carl, that I…" Morgan had to stop again.

Hotch, Garcia and Prentiss all nodded their understanding. Will, though a little confused could only guess Carl was a demon from Morgan's past.

Finally Hotch spoke up, "Morgan, Reid has to deal with it in his own way. You can only be there for him. Reid will always put others before himself; it's just the kind of man he is. You just have to be there for him, and remind him to take of himself too." Morgan nodded, and the group just sat in silence.

* * *

Back in the hospital room, JJ looked at Reid. He looked so sad, and hurt.

"You okay?" JJ asks.

"Wow" Reid commented still in awe of baby Henry, then turning to JJ, "Yeah, yeah." Reid assured her he was ok.

"You sure? Because there's something I wanted to ask you, but, it can wait." JJ wasn't sure if Reid was ok, she knew something more had gone on back in Vegas.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"Will and I were talking and... we want you to be Henry's godfather."

Reid was shocked. How could someone trust him with a child, "I don't - I mean, I don't know..."

JJ extended her son out to Reid, "Here. You wanna hold him? It's okay." She handed over her child, "Watch his head" she warned.

"Hi. Hello Henry." Reid couldn't believe how beautiful his new godson was.

"If anything happens to us, it's up to you and Garcia to make sure this boy gets into Yale." JJ smiled.

"Ooh. Yale. Yale!" Reid couldn't believe how happy he was. "Do you wanna go to Yale, Henry? That was your Godfather's safety school." It felt so right to have this child in his arms, and he vowed to never let anything happen to him. Whispering, Reid assured Henry, "Don't worry; I can get you into Cal Tech with one phone call."

JJ looked at the two; she couldn't help the tears springing into her eyes. This just felt perfect.

* * *

**A/N The stats for pregancy are made up, so don't use me as a reliable source. So that was a cute ending right? I love JJ, if they ever get rid of her again I'll just cry. Ok so I think I have an idea for one more chapter, if would be along the lines of Reid healing, and wanting to look up his biological father. Anyone want that?**


	5. Healing in Time

**A/N So my plan was to have this be the last chapter and have Reid wanting to look up his real father, and then in the sequel have him actually find his real father. Well, i started this chapter and it sorta wrote itself. So I guess I'll have two more chapters and then the sequel. Dont worry I already know who I want the father to be, hopefully you'll like my choice. Sorry fo such a long note, enjoy. Go forth and Reid.**

* * *

"Stop, please" Reid mumbled, thrashing his head back and forth in his sleep. "No, stop, please" he continued to shake and began crying. Morgan awoke to the noise and quickly tried to wake his lover.

"Baby, Spencer, come on wake up. Wake up baby, it's just a nightmare. I'm here baby, wake up."

Reid shot up, in the process he punched Morgan in the jaw. Realizing this, "Oh I'm so sorry Derek" Reid cried.

"It's ok, I'm fine" Morgan assured him. Laughing, he continued, "Actually I'm glad the training is paying off."

Reid blushed before playfully punching Morgan in the arm. Morgan laughed more, and then turned more serious, "So you wanna talk?"

"I just keep having these dreams" Reid started, "I just want them to stop."

"I know baby boy, I know. Here come over here." Morgan opened his arms and Reid laid back down in them, resting his head on Morgan's chest. "Try and sleep, you have to go to that school tomorrow with Rossi."

"Ok, I'll try." Reid snuggled closer to his boyfriend, "Oh and Derek, I love you."

"I love you too Spencer." Morgan smiled. He really did love the man in his arms with all his heart. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him; maybe it was time Reid knew too.

* * *

Reid woke to an empty bed and the smell of coffee. Slowly he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Coffee" Reid stated his voice heavy with sleep. Morgan smiled and handed him a cup with way too much sugar for a normal person. "Mmmm, thanks."

"So I gotta head out, but Rossi called and said he'd pick you up on the way to the school so you don't have to come in to work." Reid just nodded and kissed his boyfriend goodbye.

"Love you" Reid called after him.

* * *

The day turned out to be hell. A narcissistic psychopath obsessed with the Fibonacci sequence confronted Reid and Rossi claiming to have already killed seven people and threatening to kill five more. Even though Rossi had been the target of the unsub, it was Reid who played the crucial role in the case. Because of him four children were returned safely to their parents, and everyone on the team went home safe.

Morgan, still in awe of the day they had, was quiet on their way home. Reid was also quiet, he was pretty tired. "You did good today, kid" Morgan commented.

"Thanks"

"So did you want take out from somewhere or I can make burgers or something?"

"Um, I'm not really hungry so whatever you want is fine."

Morgan frowned. "You know what" he began turning to Reid, "I'm taking you out tonight. A real date, we haven't had one in a long time."

"Oh you don't have to really I-" Reid began, but was soon hushed by Morgan.

"Nope. You have no say in this, I am taking you out Spencer Reid." Morgan smiled. Reid knew he had no choice, but maybe it was just what he needed now.

"Okay fine."

An hour later, after showering and changing at home, the two pulled up to a pretty nice restaurant.

"So I haven't been here before, but Prentiss said it has great food." Morgan explained, opening the door for Reid as they walked in.

The hostess looked up, "How many?"

"Two please" Morgan said taking the lead.

"Ok, right this way" the hostess walked off towards a corner table. "Here you are. Your waiter will be with you soon." It seemed as if she was looking at Morgan a little too long, and she was lingering at their table just a second too much. Reid noticed this.

"Thanks" Morgan said, then turning to Reid, "So it's nice right?"

"Ya it's got a nice feel to it" Reid commented. "So what are you going to get?"

"Oh I don't know I haven't even read though the menu yet"

"Oh ya I forgot how slowly you read" Reid smiled.

"Are you making fun of me?" Morgan returned the smile. It was nice seeing Reid happy again.

Morgan was going to say something else, when their waiter arrived. They placed their order and continued with their playful banter. Soon their food was brought out.

"Ooo yours looks good" Reid said, hoping Morgan would offer him a bite.

"You want some?" Morgan asked, taking a forkful and offering it across the table to his boyfriend. Reid happily took the food.

From behind him, Morgan heard a sound of disgust followed by, "now he's feeding the boy! I do not need to see people like them here." Morgan couldn't believe it, 'people like them' he thought, 'what did she mean by that?'

Reid broke into his thoughts, "Derek? You ok?"

"Oh, ya baby it's nothing." So he guessed Reid hadn't heard what the woman had said.

Reid put his arm across the table and took Morgan's hand, "You sure? You seem upset."

"Ya it's fine. I'm ok."

Now the woman was louder, "Holding hands! No Patrick I will not keep my voice down, that is just wrong."

Reid had heard her, his face dropped. Morgan saw this and quickly turned around. "Excuse me, but we have a problem?" he asked the older white women, probably in her late fifties.

She looked down right angry, "Yes, I would like to eat my dinner, but you two have spoiled my appetite. It is just wrong what you two are doing."

"Sue, dear please calm down." her husband tried. Morgan felt bad for the man, but it did not quell the anger rising in his chest.

"I'm sorry, but that's your problem. I have every right to be her with my boyfriend. Now if you excuse me I am going to return to my date." Morgan turned back to Reid. Smiled half-heartedly and tried to finish eating.

Sue and her husband soon left but not before returning to give her last thoughts, "I don't understand you" turning to Reid, "I mean not only is he a man, God forgive you, but he is colored." She spat before turning quickly to leave. Morgan sat there in silence. He was fuming with anger.

"Derek" Reid called softly, "Let's go home."

Morgan just nodded, motioned for the check and within minutes they were back in the safety of the car.

"I'm so sorry, Derek. She was a crazy old homophobic racist. I love you and that's all that matters."

Morgan turned to Reid, "I know, baby. I love you too. It just hurts that people can still hate us. I mean she doesn't even know me and she hates me."

"I know, I know. Come on let's go home." Morgan nodded and they drove home. This was not the kind of date night Morgan had imagined.

* * *

Later that night, Reid lay awake in bed. He was lying with his head on Morgan's chest, and Morgan's arms tightly wrapped around him, their usual nightly positions. He couldn't help but think about that woman at the restaurant.

"You still awake?" Morgan asked, starting Reid.

"Oh ya, how'd you know?"

"You snore softly when you sleep"

"I do not snore" Reid responded.

Morgan just laughed, "So what's going on in that big brain of yours?"

Reid sighed, "I can't forget what that woman said, I mean I just don't understand."

"I know me either babe, me either." Morgan shifted, so he could look at his lover, "Like you said, I love you and that's all that matters."

Reid kissed him. Morgan responded by deepening the kiss. In one swift move, Morgan flipped his lover so he was on top of him without breaking the kiss. Reid ran his hands down Morgan's chest, playing with his nipples. Morgan groaned with pleasure, breaking the kiss to begin his assault on Reid's neck.

"Mmm, oh god." Reid panted. He moved his hips forward, crashing his no very hard erection into Morgan's equally hard on.

"Damn, pretty boy." Morgan breathed into Reid's ear.

Reid took this opportunity to take control. He wormed out of Morgan's grasp and flipped the older man onto his back, with Reid straddling his stomach.

"Damn, I love when you take control" Morgan egged him on. Reid slowly began peppering kisses down Morgan's neck and chest, sliding himself down his body, stopping just above the darker man's boxer waist band.

Teasing his boyfriend, Reid took the elastic in his teeth and began to take them off. Morgan couldn't help but buck his hips, Reid just laughed and shook his head, "Getting a little impatient are we?"

"I'm sorry I just can't control myself around you."

Reid smiled, "Well I guess I could stop teasing you, but where's the fun in that?" Morgan couldn't help but smile at his lover.

An hour and a shower later, the two men were fast asleep, Reid curled up on his side with Morgan draped around him with a protective grip.

* * *

**A/N So to restate: two more chapters and then the sequel. So I hinted at Morgan proposing to Reid, should the team be involved? I can't really decide. I mean I do want Garcia somewhere there, any thoughts?**


	6. Don't Leave

**A/N So I know I said that I would only do two more chapters, which if my math is correct (I hope so I'm a math major) this would be my last chapter. However the story got away from me and my last chapter became two, and now maybe three. So this is so not the end. Oh so I know this was lacking in other chapters so let me repeat the utter sorrow that is my lack of rights to criminal minds. So on that sad note, go forth and Reid.**

* * *

Morgan sat deep in thought. He was trying desperately to sort out all that had happened in the last couple of days. Morgan leant back against the chair, running his hands over his head; his mind began to wonder to a night two days earlier.

* * *

_Morgan sat up in bed, with Reid cuddled up to his side, both reading very different books. "You know," Morgan started closing his book and looking at his boyfriend, "six months ago this bed was purely for sleep and sex. What have you done to me, kid?"_

_ "I think I like the change," Reid smiled, "but that's not to say I don't like the aforementioned uses for your bed."_

_"Now that's what I'm talking about." Morgan growled, sliding onto Reid._

_"Ah, Derek, my book" Reid whined._

_Morgan laughed, "God, do you know how hot you are right now?" Reid blushed, but before he could answer, Morgan's lips were on his._

_An hour later, Morgan lay exhausted with his arms out, while Reid claimed one of those arms as his new pillow wrapping his own arm across the older man's chest. The two were silent, bathing in the joy of the moment._

_Red finally broke the silence, "You know, I think you ripped my book."_

_"What?" Morgan turned his head, confused._

_"Well after you squished it and threw it across the room, I think it ripped." Reid responded. Morgan chuckled. "It's not funny, I like my books" Reid pouted._

_"Oh don't pull that face on me I'm too tired for another round." Morgan smiled. Reid just looked at him in confusion. Seeing this Morgan supplied, "Every time you pout, I can't control myself, all I wanna do is rip your clothes off."_

_"Oh" was Reid only reply, other than turning red again._

_"You really don't know how sexy and attractive you are do you?" Morgan asked. Reid just looked up at his boyfriend. "I've told you maybe a thousand times right?"_

_"Well actually-" Reid began, but Morgan put a finger to lips effectively stopping the genius._

_"Don't start on the genius stuff either; it's almost as bad as the pouting." Morgan said with a smile. Reid smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. It was his eyes that told the truth; they were swimming in doubt and fear. Morgan's smile turned to a frown, "So why don't you believe me? What's wrong?"_

_Reid shifted, rolling onto his back, "I just have never been," he stopped, taking a breath before beginning again, "I've never been good enough." Morgan was about to speak up, but Reid continued, "I understand that my insecurities are pointless, especially when I have someone as wonderful as you in my life, but I can't help but think about everyone who's left me. I was never good enough for someone to stay long, they always left, or hurt me, or never even gave me a chance." Reid finished, a few stray tears escaped from his eyes. _

_"Oh, baby" Morgan pulled Reid into his arms, hugging him strongly. "You are more than good enough. You are too good, way too good." Morgan let Reid go, seizing his head in his hands, "Now you listen here, I will never leave you. I will never hurt you. I love you, more than I could ever begin to tell you. Let me repeat I will never ever leave you, baby boy. You are my life." Morgan's eyes began to fill with tears, "Don't you understand that? You are my world. I could never even think to leave you."_

_"Oh Derek, I know. I know." Reid cried desperately clinging to his boyfriend. "I just have been hurt so many times, and I-I could never handle you leaving me. I love you so much. You fill all the emptiness I feel, you replace every craving I have ever felt, you are my everything." Reid stopped before continuing again, "I just get so insecure sometimes, but I know you'd never hurt me. I know that you love me." Reid finished laying his head back onto Morgan's arm._

_Morgan hugged the young man tightly, whispering into his hair "I will never leave you." Reid nodded, relaxing into Morgan's chest._

_The two were both breathing heavy with emotion, but soon their breathing evened out into a deep sleep._

* * *

Morgan smiled sadly at the irony of the situation. 'We never discussed you leaving me did we Spence?' Morgan thought. Yesterday had been horrible, from the very beginning. Morgan thought back to it.

* * *

_A cell phone ringing woke Morgan from a peaceful sleep._

_"JJ, please tell me we don't have a case." Morgan begged into the phone._

_"Sorry, but we do." JJ began. Morgan continued to listen as JJ told him to report back to Quantico._

_"Ya, I'll tell Spencer." Morgan assured her. Upon hearing his name Reid sat up, and watched as Morgan put his phone down._

_"Another case?" Reid whined, a small pout starting._

_"Uh-uh, none of that." Morgan tsked. "Now be a good boy and go get in the shower while I make us some coffee." Morgan said with a parental tone. Reid shook his head but complied nonetheless. _

_Morgan busied himself in the kitchen, while Reid got ready for work. Soon Reid came strolling into the room, smiling as he saw his coffee already made and in his mug. Reid sipped it slowly, with a huge smile growing on his face._

_Morgan interrupted his joy, "Is it sad that I'm a little jealous that coffee makes you that happy?"_

_Reid laughed, "Aw but you forget who made me this coffee." He put his mug down and walked over to his lover. Snaking his arms around Morgan's waist, Reid pulled the darker man towards him, giving him a long and passion filled kiss. Pulling back Reid whispered in his lover's ear, "Thanks again for the coffee, and for everything."_

_"God, I love you" Morgan said before claiming Reid's mouth. After a couple of minutes the two broke apart. "Ok, I have to go get ready. You finish your coffee, maybe eat some breakfast for a change and I'll be ready in ten" Morgan said before rushing off to get ready._

_Reid decided he'd have some cereal. He had just finished when Morgan walked back into the room. "Ah good, you ate" Morgan noted cracking a smile._

_"Yes I ate. It's a miracle." Reid retorted, "Now can we go?"_

_Morgan smiled, "Ya come on."_

If only the day had continued with the joy of that morning. Morgan hadn't felt this lost in a long time. He didn't know what he could do to fix this, and it didn't help that memories kept haunting his thoughts. Morgan couldn't help but think back to walking into work the previous day. "We had no idea" he muttered.

* * *

**A/N Uh oh? What happened? Just a warning there will be NO CHARACTER DEATH. I hate it, because it makes me sad.**

**Oh so a little more background, Morgan and Reid have been together for roughly six months, Reid has been essentially living with Morgan since they started dating but still retains his apartment, and only the team knows about the relationship. So in the field and at work they have to find it.**

**Oh so ya to respond to B2, no Gideon will never be a part of my stories. I just never really liked the character, or what happened with him. Don't get me wrong, he played a crucial role in the show, just for me it's all in the past. I also don't think I could write him well, or people's reaction to him. But Garcia and the girls will so be helping Morgan, don't you worry about that. :)**

**Don't forget to review please, I like hearing what you have to think.**


	7. The Case

**A/N Sorry this took longer than I thought. Sadly still I own nothing. Enjoy your Reid. I know I enjoy mine. :)**

* * *

"We had no idea" Morgan muttered.

_Emily had joined the two love birds on the elevator ride. As they made it to their floor, Reid spoke up, "Case must be local, JJ said not to bring a go-bag."_

_Looking at the swarm of army personnel, "What's the Army doing here?" Morgan questioned._

_"What the hell is going on?" Emily exclaimed. They stood there, confused and shocked. Eventually they headed off to the conference room. As they walked in they noticed JJ and another woman both busy with readying pills and water. _

_JJ immediately made introductions, "Guys, this is Dr. Linda Kimura, Chief of Special Pathogens for the CDC." Hellos were exchanged._

_Dr. Kimura greeted the team, "I'm sorry to meet under these circumstances."_

_"What circumstances?" Reid interjected. _

_Before the doctor could continue Hotch spoke, "We need to get started."_

_JJ took her cue, "Last night 25 people checked into emergency rooms in and around Annapolis. They were all at the same park after 2PM yesterday, within 10 hours the first victim died. Now it is just past 7AM the next day, we have 12 dead."_

_Looking through the photos of the patients, "Lung failure and black lesions," Morgan began, then suggesting, "Anthrax?"_

_Reid disagreed, "Anthrax doesn't kill this fast."_

_"This strain does" Dr. Kimura stated, drawing a couple shocked expressions. The team continued to talk about the case, how to handle the media etc._

_Wrapping up their briefing, Hotch began assigning jobs, "Reid go with Dr. Kimura to the hospital, interview the victims. Morgan and Prentiss there is a hazmat team that will accompany you to the crime scene. There's Cipro. Everyone needs to take it before we go."_

_"We don't know if its effective against this stain, but it's something." Dr. Kimura added. Everyone took a small cup with the pills and some water._

_"This is really happening" Prentiss said, more as a reassurance it wasn't a bad dream._

_"We knew this could happen," Hotch began. Morgan shot a glance at Reid. They shared a moment, both ensuring the other to be safe. "We've done our homework. We have prepared for this. This is it." Hotch finished._

_Rossi toasted them in Italian, then translated, "May you live a hundred years."_

* * *

So there Morgan sat, waiting in the hospital for Spencer to wake up. Anthrax. He still couldn't believe Reid had been infected with Anthrax. Guilt weighed heavy on Morgan's heart. He knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help but feel he failed to protect Reid again.

Just as he was about to slip back into another memory, Garcia burst through the door of Reid's private room. "Oh my poor baby," she cried, walking over to Reid's bed, taking his hand.

"Baby girl" Morgan breathed out, slightly ashamed at how weak he sounded.

"Oh, honey. It's ok. Our boy genius will be ok." Garcia went over to hug him. He relaxed into her arms. After sometime she pulled Morgan to arm's length, "but we do need to talk." Morgan nodded and Garcia continued, "Derek, Spencer asked me to do something yesterday when he was still in that horrible place." She had to stop.

Morgan shook his head, "Baby girl, you called me Derek. Please continue, you're scaring me." He knew she would only use his first name in serious situations.

"Ok. Well, he had asked me to do three things for him." Garcia began, "First he wanted me to record a goodbye to his mother. He knew it would be best for her to hear his voice." Garcia stopped letting out a sob, "Oh Derek he sounded so sad and scared. It just broke my heart."

Morgan wiped her tears away, "What did he tell her?"

"He told he hi, and that is was him. Then he said, 'I just really wanted you to know that I love you, and I need you to know that I spend every day of my life proud to be your son.' Oh Derek, I will never forget that."

Morgan nodded, grabbing Garcia into a hug again. Eventually releasing her, cueing her to continue.

Garcia understood, "Second he wanted me to find his real father. He wanted me to tell him about himself. He thought he should know his son." Garcia's voice broke on the last word.

"Oh, my baby boy really thought he was going to die. Why didn't he tell me anything? I mean I was right there." Morgan cried.

"Oh Derek honey that was the third thing." Garcia grasped Morgan's hands. "He told me he couldn't say goodbye to you in person. He knew he couldn't handle it. So he-he told me to tell you he loved you, and th-that he was sorry. He said he was sorry h-he couldn't spend the rest of his life with you. He was sorry for l-leaving you." Garcia broke down completely now, crying onto Morgan's shoulder. Morgan hugged her tightly. He couldn't hold it in any longer, so he cried. He cried, and cried, until no tears remained. 'You are not leaving me, pretty boy' Morgan thought as he looked over at his unconscious boyfriend.

* * *

Morgan didn't remember Garcia leaving. He only noticed that she had left when JJ walked into the room. JJ looked horrible, as if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hi" she said weakly. Morgan could only give her a nod. "So how is he?" Morgan didn't want to talk he was too tired, so he just shook his head. JJ understood that Morgan was entirely drained, but she couldn't hold in her own guilt any longer, "Did you know I was angry at him today?"

Morgan looked at her in shock. She continued, "He was being so distant and couldn't see that I was so worried about Henry and Will. I thought he didn't care, I mean he just gave me statistics and facts from the 2001 case." JJ stopped, her emotions getting the best of her.

Morgan stood and walked over to her, "You know that's just his defense mechanism right? Whenever anything hits a little too close to home he relies on facts. They are like a safety blanket for him. If anything that means he cared a lot."

"I know and that's why I feel horrible. I know that was what he was doing, but I just didn't care and got angry." JJ cried. Morgan hugged her tightly, wondering if this was how all the team's visits would be. If they were he simply could not handle it.

JJ, realizing how much guilt Morgan must be feeling, pulled back, "Oh, Morgan I'm sorry. How are you? Are you ok?"

Morgan avoided her eyes, "Ya, I'm ok."

"Morgan" JJ warned, "don't lie to me."

"I'm scared JJ. I mean, I can't lose him, not now. I just can't." Morgan sobbed, "I, I was going to propose JJ." She looked shocked but let him continue, "I hadn't planned anything, but once we got back from Vegas I knew I never wanted to leave his side. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and now-now" Morgan couldn't continue.

"Oh, come here. It's going to be fine. Spence is going to be fine." JJ hugged Morgan rubbing his back. He hoped she was right.

* * *

**A/N So now we are at Amplification. The next chapter will be the end. Don't worry though, Reid will wake up, Morgan will propose, Reid will say yes, and we will start the hunt for his father. The sequel will be dealing with his father. I don't know yet exactly how I want to incorporate him but i will tell you he is another character from another show. So yes the sequel will be a crossover. :) If you have any thoughts or concern please review. I actually like hearing from you guys :)**


	8. The Proposal

**A/N Sorry about the late update, school sucks. However you are in luck this is my longest chapter yet. Enjoy the Reid.**

* * *

"Hey, Garcia you busy?" JJ asked, poking her head into the tech analyst's lair.

Looking at her computers, "I'm not busy at all." Garcia snapped with sarcasm.

"So you don't want to hear about how your Chocolate Thunder is planning on proposing to our resident boy genius?"

"Sit!" Garcia commanded, followed by squeals of delight.

JJ smiled, "Well to be honest I don't know anything. Morgan kind of had a breakdown" JJ stopped and began to explain her conversation with Morgan.

"Oh my poor baby, he really loves him" Garcia dabbed her eyes.

JJ nodded, "Ya he really does, and I know Spence feels the same way. Morgan is the best thing that ever happened to him."

Garcia nodded her head in agreement. After a moment, she spoke up, "So what are we going to do about this?"

JJ smiled, "I think you already have a plan forming in that amazing mind of yours."

Garcia returned the smile, "Oh you know me so well."

* * *

Back at the hospital, a nurse finally convinced Morgan to eat something. So there he sat, eating some cherry Jell-O waiting on Reid to wake up. The nurse who had given him the Jell-O assured him it wouldn't be long until his boyfriend would be awake.

"Are you eating Jell-O?" A raspy voice asked.

"Hey kid" Morgan said with a large smile on his face, "Hey Doc, look who's back?"

Doctor Kimura came into the room. Reid tried to sit up, "is there any more Jell-O?" he asked still with his eyes half closed. Morgan couldn't help but smile at him. He was beyond happy.

"Hey, not so fast" the doctor warned.

"What happened?" Reid questioned.

Morgan stood, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You're going to be alright kid. We got Brown. It's over."

Reid nodded, then looked to Dr. Kimura, "How's Abby?" Morgan smiled; of course the first thing Reid would do was make sure the other patients were ok as well.

"She's on the mend, so are the three others. You were right about where to look for his cure." she informed him. Reid gave a half-smile. They continued to talk about the case. After a while, Dr. Kimura excused herself allowing the two men some privacy.

"Pretty boy" Morgan began but Reid stopped him.

"Der, none of this was your fault. I went in there. I already knew that I was infected, I just couldn't let you" Reid took a breath, "I couldn't let you in there."

Morgan nodded, and took Reid's hand in both of his. He didn't trust his voice to speak. Sensing just how worried Morgan had been, Reid shifted in his bed, moving over enough for Morgan to join him. Without any words, Morgan climbed into the bed, put his arms around Reid, and instantly felt better. The two fell asleep in each other's arms. Dr. Kimura knowing their relationship was not known to the FBI made sure only the nurses herself or the team went into the room while the two men slept.

* * *

Morgan woke with a smile on his face, he had his pretty boy curled up on his chest and nothing could be better. Feeling eyes watching him, Morgan tightened his grip on Reid and jerked his head to find Garcia and JJ sitting to his left.

"Oh look who's all protective now?" Garcia teased.

Morgan relaxed his grip on Reid, "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

Garcia stood and walked over to the bed. She smacked his arm, "There is really no acceptable excuse for violence, but for you I am making an exception."

"Ow, baby girl, what was that for?"

"How could you not tell me you wanted to propose? I mean since Vegas!" Garcia huffed.

"Oh, baby girl come on. I had no idea what-" Morgan stared but Garcia cut him off.

"No excuses, mister." Garcia said crossing her arms, but she leaned in whispering, "So how are you going to make it up to me?"

Morgan chuckled, "Aw, now that's my girl" He paused, "how about letting you help me with it?"

Garcia broke into a gigantic smile, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Ya, we already have everything all planned" JJ added. Morgan had forgotten JJ was there at all.

"Wait what?" Morgan started, and then realization came, "Well of course, I should have known." Morgan knew Garcia would plan it all out with or without his permission.

"So how is he?" JJ asked motioning to Reid.

"A lot better" Morgan replied, "They're releasing him tomorrow, and he'll be back at work in a week or so." JJ looked relieved. Morgan continued, "He will have some trouble with his lungs, so desk duty for a while, but the Doc said he'll make a full recovery."

The girls, satisfied that Reid was ok began to tell Morgan their plan.

* * *

Reid woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat, and slightly shaking. 'That was a bad one' Reid thought, thinking back to his nightmare. Frowning he sat up, only now realizing his bed was empty. Morgan was gone.

"Derek?" He called out softy. "Derek" he called out a little louder. He was about to call out again, when the bathroom door burst open.

"What's wrong? Spencer, you ok?" Morgan rushed to the bed on high alert.

"Oh, sorry. Ya I'm fine." Reid stuttered, "I-I just had a nightmare, and then you w-were gone. Sorry for scaring you."

"Oh, no I'm sorry." Morgan said as he climbed back into the bed. "I'm here now, don't worry." Reid curled back up onto Morgan's chest. Morgan began to stroke the younger man's hair, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Same dream, just in this one he, uh he killed me. I was behind the washer" feeling Morgan tighten his grip, Reid decided to continue, "the team, uh, you found me, but then I wasn't a kid anymore. I was lying behind the washer as an adult, dead with black lesions. An-anthrax." Reid stopped.

"It's ok, baby boy. I'm here, now. It's all ok. You are ok." Morgan soothed Reid.

"I know." Reid said, burying himself deeper into Morgan. After a couple of moments, Reid looked up, "Hey, Der."

"Ya, kid" Morgan looked down to meet his eyes.

"I need to find him. I need to find my biological father."

Morgan nodded, "I know buddy, I know." After a few moments, Morgan asked, "Do you know anything about him?"

"No, well sort of. When I look my mom back to Bennington, I asked her about him. She didn't say anything helpful. She was rambling. She kept saying, 'House. House. No, not house. House is not here. Gone. Gone.' I don't know what she meant by it."

"Well it's a start. We just need to figure out what house." Morgan began, "Oh maybe it's a fun house." he joked.

Reid smiled, "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too" Morgan said kissing the top of Reid's head.

* * *

Reid was happy to be going back home. Morgan had left earlier that morning to run some errands and take a shower. Now Reid was left to wait. He was sitting on the bed, dressed in some clothes JJ had dropped off the day before.

'Man it feels good to be in real clothes again' Reid thought to himself. He was trying to put his shoes on when his door opened.

"Hey pretty boy. You ready?" Morgan asked, and then noticing Reid's shoes were still off, "Need help?"

Reid was about to protest, but Morgan was already at his feet, with his left shoe in his hand. As Morgan began to place in on his foot, "You know this scene makes me think of Cinderella. The folk tale relays the life of a young woman living in unfortunate circumstances, whose future is suddenly changed to remarkable fortune. Thousands of variants are known throughout the world. First published by Charles Perrault in Histoires ou contes du temps passé in 1697, later by the Brothers Grimm in their folk tale collection Grimms' Fairy Tales, but most notable was the Walt Disney Animation Studios animated musical re-creation, whose glass slipper scene was in the 64th minute."

Morgan laughed, "Man it's good to hear him talk like that again' he thought. Then looking up at Reid, he teased "So you're Cinderella?"

"No, that's not what I was saying." Reid cried, already blushing. "I was merely pointing out the-"

Morgan cut the man off by standing and kissing him. Shocked at first, Reid froze but soon returned the kiss with more passion.

Morgan pulled back after a couple of minutes, "God, you are so hot right now. It's definitely time to go home."

* * *

Morgan pulled into the driveway, "Finally home" he said then turned to Reid, "Hey, so you go on in and I'll be right there." He handed Reid the house keys.

"Ok" Reid said as he got out and began walking up to the house. He unlocked the door and went in. The scene before him made him freeze. There stood his team, JJ, Garcia, Hotch, Rossi, Emily, even Will and Kevin. There were candles everywhere and off to the side he could see champagne in a bucket of ice and glasses.

From behind him he heard a cough. Quickly Reid turned to find Morgan on one knee. His mind was racing, but Reid couldn't speak, but Morgan did.

"Spencer, I love you." Morgan began, "I love the way a cup of coffee can change your day. I love the way you tuck your hair behind your ears, oh God I do love your hair. I love the way you read, getting completely lost in it. I love the way you look when you're thinking. I love the color your cheeks turn when you're embarrassed. I love that you always put yourself last, even if you deserve to be first. I love that you can tell me almost any statistic I would ever want to know. I love that you don't have to do anything to make me happy. Just seeing you puts a smile on my face."

Morgan paused for a second, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a platinum band, "I love you with all I have. You are the strongest, bravest, and remarkably the sexiest man I know and I would love to spend the rest of my life proving that to you." Morgan smiled, "So, Spencer Reid, my pretty boy, will you marry me?"

Once Morgan's words sank in, Reid didn't speak, no instead he tackled Morgan. Reid crashed his lips onto Morgan's with hunger. He had never felt more wanted in his life. The two clawed at each other; Reid's hands around Morgan's neck, Morgan's clutching Reid's back.

Eventually someone cleared their throat, and the two lovers broke apart. Reid's cheeks were quickly turning red. The group laughed a little, and Rossi spoke up, "So Reid what's your answer?"

"Yes" he squeaked out, then turning to Morgan, "I love you and trust you more than you could ever understand. I can't even imagine a life without you in it. I love you, Derek Morgan. So, yes. Yes I'll marry you."

The two were kissing again, and the team cheered. Morgan and Reid broke their kiss, "So who's pouring me and my fiancé some champagne?" Morgan called out to the group.

* * *

**A/N In the words of Maury, "Dr. Greg House you are the father!" Haha ok so be on the lookout for the sequel, any suggestions on how the Reid finds House? As always I welcome any thoughts.**


End file.
